


Seuls au monde

by hiera



Category: Malice Mizer, X JAPAN
Genre: Historical, M/M, Romance, World War II
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: Une histoire d'amour entre un jeune pianiste et un beau colonel japonais, envoyé en Allemagne comme ambassadeur alors que la guerre et l'horreur frappent aux portes de l'Europe. C'est la seconde guerre mondiale qui approche et Yoshiki qui ne vit que d'amour et d'eau fraiche se rendra compte un peu tard de la cruauté du monde dans lequel il vit...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Une histoire imaginée en plein cours d'histoire contemporaine alors que j'étais encore à la fac, il y a presque dix ans.

_Autant que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours eu une attirance pour les hommes. Peut-être que cela vient du fait que j’étais le seul garçon au milieu d'une flopée de fille ? C'est peut-être de leur faute si je suis gay ! Après tout, mes grandes sœurs ne s'amusaient-elles pas à me travestir lorsque j'étais enfant ? Cela faisait rire ma mère, mais aujourd'hui cela la choque. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'à présent je suis un jeune homme ? Probablement. Mais à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Je suis tel que je suis et c'est tout. Je n'en ai plus honte, pourtant j'ai tant souffert de mon penchant pour les vêtements féminins !_

_J'avais quinze ans quand je me suis travesti pour la première fois et surtout de mon plein grès. J'avais profité que personne ne se trouvait à la maison et j'avais emprunté un yukata dans la chambre d'une de mes sœurs. Je m'étais même maquillé et je me trouvais très séduisant. Seulement... je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ma mère me surprendrait dans cette tenue. Elle était furieuse. Elle m'a giflé et ensuite traité de tous les noms avant de m'obliger à me démaquiller. J'ai pleuré toute la nuit et dès lors, ma mère a commencé à me mépriser, relevant dans chacun de mes gestes tous ce qui n'était pas assez virile à son goût. J'en ai beaucoup souffert parce que c'était ma mère et que j'aurais aimé qu'elle me comprenne. Mais je crois que ce qui m’a fait le plus mal, fut de découvrir qu'elle n'était pas aussi parfaite que l'image que je me faisais d'elle._

_Quand on est petit, nos parents sont des modèles mais en grandissant on leur découvre des défauts, ceux de ma mère étaient monstrueux. Non seulement elle avait l'esprit étroit au point d'être homophobe mais en plus, elle était d'une méchanceté que je ne lui soupçonnais pas. Je savais pourtant que c'était une femme dure et forte seulement, j'avais imaginé que je pouvais justement compter sur son courage pour me soutenir dans cette épreuve car être gay est un combat de tous les jours. J'ai pourtant tenté de la comprendre mais je n'y suis jamais parvenu. Je me suis alors demandé ce qu'il y avait de si sale à être homosexuel. Trouvait-elle ça répugnant parce qu'elle était catholique ? Non ma mère est une femme pragmatique et elle ne s'appuierait jamais sur cette pseudo-idée que le plan de dieu veut qu'un homme se lie à une femme pour procréer. Non, nous sommes plus de six milliard sur terre alors le monde ne va pas s'écrouler si je n'ai pas d'enfants. Est-ce justement parce que je n'en aurais pas et qu'elle voudrait être grand-mère ? Non... elle l'est déjà grâce à mes sœurs aînées et trouve même qu'elle a beaucoup trop de petits-enfants. Alors quoi ? Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas m'aimer en sachant que je suis gay ? Pourquoi m'enlève-t-elle son amour ? J'ai longtemps cherché mais je n'ai jamais trouvé la raison à tout cela. Alors j'ai arrêté d'espérer retrouver la mère que j'avais avant qu'elle ne découvre mes tendances sexuelles et j'ai coupé les ponts avec elle. Ça a été plus facile que prévu grâce à mon grand-père._

_Maman déteste son père. Elle n'a pas grandi avec lui mais avec sa mère qui avait divorcé alors que maman n'avait que neuf ans. Depuis, il y a ce gouffre entre eux et j'ai l'impression qu'il est aussi grand que celui qui me sépare d'elle. Pour ce qui est de grand-père, il a été le seul à me comprendre mais étrangement, il m'a toujours demandé de ne pas haïr ma mère. Il n'avait pas besoin de me le dire, car je ne peux pas la détester. Après tout, elle reste ma mère quoi qu'il doive arriver._

_Je vis chez grand-père depuis que j’ai seize ans. Aujourd'hui il est mort mais je garde précieusement en mémoire chaque moment passé avec lui. Il a vraiment été le seul à me comprendre et me soutenir ce qui assez surprenant de la part d'un homme appartenant à l'ancienne génération, surtout celle qui a fait la guerre ! Mais grand-père était un homme bien et rien que de penser à lui, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Nous ne l'avons pas encore enterré. Tout se fera après-demain. J'ai prévenu mes sœurs et elles viendront. Pour ce qui est de grand-mère, elle m'a dit qu'il pouvait bien aller au diable et moi avec. Elle aussi est homophobe... Pourtant, elle était si gentille avec moi avant... Pour ce qui est de maman, elle m'a simplement dit qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui et qu'il n'avait jamais été son père. Comment peut-elle renier à ce point un homme aussi adorable ? J'aimerais le comprendre mais j'aimerais surtout la comprendre. Peut-être qu'un jour..._

_Il est 20h. J'ai à peine dîné. Ce n'est pas évident de manger dans cette maison qui respire autant grand-père. Il me manque beaucoup. Mais je dois dire qu'il était très vieux. Il avait quand même quatre-vingt sept ans ! Et puis il avait fait la guerre... Enfin, il ne m'a jamais vraiment parlé de cette époque et je ne lui ai jamais posé de question à ce sujet. C'est tout de même quelque chose d'assez délicat compte tenu du fait que le Japon a perdu la guerre. Je ne sais même pas à quel grade était grand-père. Il n'a aucune photo de cette époque, mais quoi de plus normal... Je me doute bien qu'il n'a pas dû faire que des choses louables, loin de là. Mais j'ai quand même du mal à imaginer mon gentil grand-père en féroce nazi. Non, je doute qu'il ait tué des innocents, mais parfois il ne vaut mieux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé. Quoique cela m'intrigue tout de même un peu. Enfi, c'est trop tard, il est mort et je ne saurais jamais qui était réellement Yoshiki Hayashi._

_Il est 20h30 quand je me décide à monter à l'étage. Il faut que je commence à rassembler ses affaires. Mon premier réflexe quand je rentre dans sa chambre et de me diriger vers son armoire. Après tout, s'il faut commencer par quelque chose, autant le faire par ses vêtements. À peine ai-je ouvert la dites armoire que j'aperçois un carton. Je l'ai souvent vu sans jamais lui accorder d'importance cela dit, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens comme attiré par lui. Je m'accroupis et je le tire vers moi avant de l'ouvrir. À première vu, il y a des vieux albums photo dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence et puis des...journaux intimes..._

_Ai-je le droit de les lire ? C'est la question que je me pose depuis maintenant une dizaine de minutes. Ai-je le droit de violer le passé de cet homme qui a tant fait pour moi ? Mais lire son journal, c'est un peu comme le faire revivre alors peut-être que..._

_Une photo tombe. Elle était dans le journal que je tiens. Je l'observe et je vois une femme d'une grande beauté au bras d'un homme mais ce dernier n'est pas mon grand-père. La photo est en noir et blanc mais ce n'est pas étonnant. Elle est légèrement jaunis et on voit qu'elle a vécu toutefois elle reste magnifique autant que cette femme en tenue de soirée dont le visage à quelque chose de familier avec celui de ma mère. Serait-ce ma grand-mère ? Non, grand-mère ne lui ressemble pas et l'âge ne l'aurait pas changé à ce point. Quant à l'homme, il est des plus séduisants et à voir comment il tient cette femme aux long cheveux ondulés, on devine qu'ils sont amants. Je retourne la photo et je vois écris au dos : Berlin 1939. Mon regard se porte de nouveau sur cette femme qui m'intrigue et plus je la regarde, plus je trouve que maman lui ressemble, seulement maman n'était pas née à cette époque quant à grand-mère, elle était beaucoup trop jeune et puis encore une fois, elle ne lui ressemble pas. Mais que faisait grand-père avec une telle photo ? Serait-ce un couple d'amis ? Non... je ne crois pas... Et puis grand-père est fils unique alors ça ne peut pas être sa sœur. À croire que c'était lui travesti !_

_J'ai pensé ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Grand-père travesti et dans les bras de son amant... ça parait ridicule et pourtant plus j'y pense et plus tout ça m'intrigue au point qu'il faut que je lise son journal intime ou plutôt tous ceux qu'il a pu écrire durant sa longue vie !_


	2. Été 1937

_''[...]Le Japon vient de déclarer la guerre à la Chine. Papa va devoir s'en aller et maman est très inquiète pour la suite. Pour ma part, je vais devoir être bien plus présent à la boutique, ce qui ne m'enchante pas vraiment.[...]''_

 

Été 1937 :

Il pleuvait des cordes ce matin-là ce qui ne l'encourageait guère à se lever. Après tout, le battement de la pluie contre les vitres de sa chambre était assez agréable comme mélodie et lui servait de berceuse afin qu'il puisse terminer sa nuit dans le plus grand calme. Généralement, c'était les jacassements des commères qui l'obligeaient à ouvrir les yeux mais grâce au mauvais temps il n'avait pas à les supporter, ce qui était un bon début pour une journée qui s'annonçait longue et ennuyeuse. Des bruits de pas montant l'escalier lui indiquèrent que son répit n’était malheureusement que de courte durée. Son doute se confirma quand la porte coulissante de sa chambre s'ouvrit et que sa mère s'écria :

- Yoshiki ! Lève-toi ! Il faut que tu ailles ouvrir la boutique !

\- Mmm... veux dormir ! Grogna l'adolescent. 

Sa mère soupira tout en posant ses mains sur ses hanches avant de lui rétorquer :

- Et moi je te dis de te dépêcher ! J'ai une foule de chose à faire. Il faut que je passe à la banque et que je poste ma lettre pour ton père. Alors dépêche-toi ! 

Elle ne tarda pas à refermer la porte derrière elle et Yoshiki soupira rageusement tout en rejetant les draps de son lit. Tout ça était de la faute de cette maudite guerre ! Si elle n'avait pas éclaté, son père serait resté et lui aurait pu mener sa petite vie tranquille. Mais non ! Il fallait que le gouvernement japonais se lance dans une guerre contre les chinois.

 

Yoshiki finit par se redresser et s'étira tout en baillant. Il s'était couché très tard et avait naïvement cru pouvoir faire la grasse matinée mais sa mère en avait décidé autrement et puisqu'elle représentait l'autorité suprême dans cette maison, il ne pouvait que s'y soumettre en souhaitant que l'indépendance lui soit accordée très vite. En attendant, il avait un travail à accomplir bien qu'il n'était pas pressé de le mener à bien. L'adolescent se leva avec légèreté et se dirigea vers ses volets qu'il ouvrit en grand pour s'accouder au rebord de la fenêtre et ainsi observer la rue. Elle n'était pas très animée mais quoi de plus normal avec un tel temps.

- Dîtes-moi ! Vous n'êtes pas ouvert aujourd'hui ? 

Yoshiki baissa les yeux et aperçut un homme trempé jusqu'aux os lui sourire. L'adolescent se souvint alors qu'il devait ouvrir la boutique et s'empressa de s'excuser auprès du client. Sans perdre un instant, le blond se jeta hors de sa chambre et dévala à toute vitesse les marches d'escalier, manquant de peu de glisser et de s'étaler sur le sol. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, Yoshiki traversa la boutique et ouvrit la porte à l'homme qui attendait dehors. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire amical avant de le remercier et d'entrer.

- Je...je suis désolé, balbutia l'adolescent. Vous êtes trempé à cause de moi. Laissez-moi allé vous chercher une serviette.

\- Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas, rétorqua l'homme tout en enlevant son chapeau et son manteau.

\- Donnez-les moi, je vais les faire séchez, répliqua le blond.

\- Je vous assure que ça ira. 

Yoshiki n'insista pas et baissa les yeux tout en jurant intérieurement. Si sa mère apprenait qu'à cause de lui un client avait été si mal reçu, il recevrait de ces réprimandes ! Le client s'avança dans l'un des rayons de la petite épicerie et commença à faire ses courses. Alors qu'il était devant un étalage, son regard ne put résister à la tentation de se poser sur l'adolescent qui était resté près de l'entrée. Les yeux de l'inconnu se posèrent d'abord sur les magnifiques cheveux ondulés et cendrés du plus jeune avant de glisser le long de sa chemise blanche à peine boutonnée et bien trop grande pour lui, quand au bas il lui semblait qu'il ne portait rien. D'ailleurs ses jambes étaient plutôt séduisantes quoique le mot fût bien trop faible à son goût.

- Si vous restez ainsi devant l'entrée, vous allez attraper froid. 

Yoshiki sursauta avant de relever les yeux vers l'homme qui lui faisait à présent face. L'adolescent se troubla légèrement avant de détourner les yeux de son aîné qui trouva cette réaction assez amusante.

- C'est à vous que je dois régler ça ? Demanda-t-il en lui désignant un paquet d'enveloppe ainsi que de l'encre.

\- Heu... oui, répondit l'adolescent avant de prendre la direction de la caisse.

\- Si vous me permettez un conseil, il serait plus prudent pour vous de vous habiller davantage. Avec tous ces militaires qui traînent un peu partout ces derniers temps, on ne sait jamais. Et même si vous êtes un homme, croyez-moi ils ne passeront pas à côté d'un si joli visage.

\- Oui... merci, répondit timidement le blond en rougissant légèrement tout en ouvrant la caisse. Mais au fait, vous n'êtes pas militaire ?

\- Non. Je ne suis même pas sensé être au Japon, alors on ne m'a pas fait appeler.

\- Oh... et comment cela se fait-il...?

\- Je vis normalement à Londres pour mes études mais je suis rentré en urgence car ma mère était malade. Enfin, je ne resterais pas longtemps ici.

\- Je comprends... Et comment c’est Londres ? Je suis désolé de mon indiscrétion, ajouta-t-il aussitôt en piquant du nez dans sa caisse.

\- Non, ce n'est rien, fit l'inconnu. Londres est une ville magnifique, mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de Paris. C'est je pense, ma ville préférée.

\- Vous avez de la chance de vivre en Europe.

\- Enfin avec la crise économique qu'elle connaît, pour la trouver magnifique et agréable à vivre, il faut avoir de l'argent.

\- Et je suppose que vous en avez, soupira Yoshiki. Oh ! Je suis désolé... j'ai encore une fois parlé sans réfléchir...

\- Ce n'est rien, rétorqua-t-il tout en retenant un petit rire. La franchise est une grande qualité que j'apprécie beaucoup. Écoutez, si vous voulez que je vous en dise plus sur l'Europe nous n'avons qu'à nous revoir.

\- C'est que...

\- Oh... vous ne voulez peut-être pas.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est que comme mon père est parti à la guerre, je dois tenir la boutique à sa place...

\- Dans ce cas je repasserais, seulement si vous le voulez bien.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Dans ce cas, disons demain à la même heure ?

\- Je serais levé et plus présentable.

\- Au fait, je ne me suis même pas présenté. Je m'appelle Sugizo.

\- Et moi c'est Yoshiki. 

 

*

 

Il était presque minuit quand le sommeil de Yoshiki fut troublé par un caillou qu’on avait lancé contre sa fenêtre. L'adolescent grogna puis se leva et ouvrit ses volets pour apercevoir un jeune homme à peine plus vieux que lui. Le blond soupira en reconnaissant son petit-ami qui lui faisait signe de descendre. Yoshiki tenta de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas mais l'autre semblait prêt à venir le chercher s'il refusait de descendre. Le blond poussa un profond soupir puis se résigna à rejoindre son amant. Dès qu'il fut dehors, l’autre jeune homme lui attrapa la taille et l'attira contre lui pour lui donner un langoureux baiser que Yoshiki rompit aussitôt en lui disant :

- On pourrait nous voir hide.

\- M'en fous, rétorqua-t-il tout en capturant à nouveau ses lèvres. Et tu sais bien que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je crierais sur tous les toits que je t'aime.

\- Idiot! 

Le blond se laissa à nouveau embrasser et avant même qu'il ne puisse lui dire non, son amant l'entraîna avec lui. hide n'habitait pas très loin alors ils furent rapidement chez lui, où plutôt dans la chambre qu'il louait depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison familiale à cause de ses excentricités qui déshonoraient beaucoup trop sa famille. L'une d'elle était son goût un peu trop prononcé pour les hommes, surtout ceux plus jeunes que lui et aussi frêle que pouvait l’être Yoshiki. D'ailleurs cela faisait presque deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Pour le blond, hide avait été sa première fois et il resterait le seul homme de sa vie, quoiqu'il ait tout de même ressentit quelque chose d'étrange pour cet inconnu qu'il avait rencontré le matin-même, mais il préférait ne pas y penser surtout pas pendant que son amant lui faisait l'amour.

 

Yoshiki crispa un peu plus ses doigts sur le futon alors que son amant lui donnait un dernier coup de reins avant de se déverser en lui. Le plus vieux se retira délicatement puis s'allongea lourdement sur le sol avant d'attirer le blond vers lui. Ce dernier se laissa faire et retrouva une respiration plus calme dans les bras de son amant. Ils s'échangèrent encore un autre baiser puis hide se mit à caresser son visage tout en le regardant d'une étrange façon. Bien que troublé, Yoshiki n'osa pas lui poser la moindre question de peur de connaître la réponse. Le plus vieux soupira puis l'enlaça tendrement avant de lui dire :

- Je viens d'entrer dans l'armée. 

Yoshiki se crispa.

- Je n'avais pas le choix, continua-t-il. Je n'ai plus d'argent et ce n'est pas avec les petits boulots que je fais que je pourrais nous faire vivre. Sans parler qu'il est hors de question que je rentre chez mon père. 

Le blond prit sur lui et le laissa terminer car il se doutait qu'hide n’avait pas tout à fait terminé.

- Je vais devoir aller en Chine moi aussi, ajouta-t-il. Ils ont besoin de plus d'homme là-bas. 

Cette fois-ci le plus jeune se redressa et lui lança un regard rempli de colère mais aussi d'inquiétude. Hide se redressa à son tour et caressa doucement son visage tout en lui disant :

- Ne t'en fais pas mon cœur. Ce n'est pas dangereux. Il s'agit juste de sécuriser la zone. Rien de plus et puis je pourrais peut-être croiser ton père là-bas et enfin lui demander sa bénédiction. 

Yoshiki ne put s'empêcher de le gifler. Son amant lui lança alors un regard mi-surpris mi-furieux avant de s'écrier :

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

\- Et toi ! Je peux savoir ce qui te prend de vouloir m'abandonner ?

\- Mais enfin je fais ça pour nous !

\- Et tu crois que partir nous rendra service ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je prenne soin de toi en étant aussi fauché !

\- Mais je n'ai pas besoin que tu prennes soin de moi ! S'écria le blond d'une voix étranglée. Moi... j'ai juste besoin de toi. 

Hide soupira puis l'attira vers lui et l'enlaça tendrement. Yoshiki étouffa un sanglot contre son torse tout en fermant douloureusement les yeux, tachant de pleurer le plus silencieusement possible afin de ne pas rendre les choses plus difficile qu’elles ne l’étaient déjà.

 

*

 

Yoshiki avait les yeux légèrement gonflés d’avoir trop pleuré la veille et était soulagé que sa mère ait à s'absenter si tôt ce matin car il n'aurait su quoi lui répondre si elle l'avait question sur son triste état. Il n’avait pas fermé l’œil de la nuit et était épuisé mais il devait ouvrir la boutique et puis travailler lui permettrait peut-être d'oublier le malheur qui s'abattait sur lui car il n'envisageait pas sa vie sans hide. Après tout, il était  le seul homme qu'il ait connu jusqu'à maintenant et il était le seul à occuper son cœur et ses pensées à chaque moment de la journée.

 

L'adolescent était occupé à balayer devant la porte de la boutique quand on l'interpella. Yoshiki releva la tête et son cœur se serra en même temps que son estomac. Hide était en uniforme et avait posé son sac entre eux. Le visage du blond pâlit et son amant lui dit d’une voix mal assurée :

- Pardonne-moi... Je ne te l'ai pas dit hier soir, mais je pars aujourd'hui. 

Le visage de Yoshiki se composa alors que sa gorge se nouait, l’empêchant ainsi de lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Le plus vieux frôla sa joue du bout des doigts et lui dit :

- Je ne devrais pas partir pour très longtemps alors attends-moi. 

Le plus jeune lui fit un léger non de la tête alors que sa lèvre inférieure se mettait à trembler.

- Yoshiki, mon amour ne pleure pas, fit-il en effaçant une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

\- Si tu pars, c'est fini entre nous, déclara le blond.

\- Ne dis pas des choses que tu ne penses pas.

\- Je suis sérieux.

\- Je te demande juste de m'attendre quelques mois, peut-être un an mais pas plus.

\- Non... c'est trop long.

\- Mais non tu verras.

\- J’n’aurais pas la force de t'attendre.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Non... je ne pourrais pas t'attendre, répliqua Yoshiki en lui tournant le dos pour entrer dans la boutique.

\- Je reviendrais dans un an.

\- Mais moi je ne t'aurais pas attendu, lança le blond en claquant la porte de la boutique. 

Hide la regarda longuement, observant les épaules secouées de sanglots de son amant qu'il apercevait à travers les carreaux en verre de la porte de la boutique. Le jeune militaire lâcha un soupir puis il ramassa son sac avant de s'en aller.

 

*

 

Yoshiki était avachi sur le comptoir et observait tristement les rayons de l'épicerie quand la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit. Le jeune homme blond ne prit ni la peine de se redresser ni de saluer ce nouveau client. À dire vrai, tout lui importait et s'il avait pu, il serait remonté se coucher.

- Hé bien ! J'espère que ce n'est pas mon retard qui vous met dans cet état. 

Le cœur de l'adolescent rata un battement alors qu’il se redressait pour découvrir le sourire radieux de Sugizo. 

- Bonjour jeune homme, reprit le brun.

\- Oh ! Bonjour, répondit Yoshiki en lui adressant le sourire le moins triste qu'il put esquisser.

\- Un si joli minois ne devrait jamais être aussi triste, déclara le plus vieux en frôlant du bout des doigts sa joue ce qui fit rougir son cadet. Je vous avez promis de repasser pour vous parler de l'Europe mais si vous préférez que je m'en aille...

\- Non ! Restez s'il vous plaît ! S'écria Yoshiki en lui saisissant le bras. 

Sugizo esquissa un léger sourire puis lui dit :

- Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous parler de Versailles, la plus belle prison dorée qu'il m'est été donné de voir. 

Yoshiki s'accouda au comptoir et but littéralement les paroles de son aîné…

 

*

 

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de hide et comme chaque matin, Yoshiki attendait avec impatience la visite Sugizo pour qu’il le fasse rêver en lui parlant de l’Europe et de ses nombreux voyages. Lorsqu’il passa la porte de la petite épicerie de quartier des Hayashi, le visage de l'adolescent s'illumina. Sugizo répondit tendrement à son sourire mais l'expression de son visage avait quelque chose de différent de d’habitude. Et Yoshiki connaissait ce genre de regard pour l'avoir déjà vu dans les yeux de son amant plusieurs semaines auparavant.

- Yoshiki, je dois retourner à Londres.

\- Oh..., fit simplement l'adolescent qui avait du mal à cacher sa déception.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Non je comprends, murmura le jeune homme blond en baissant les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas si je reviendrais.

\- Ah...

\- J'ai vraiment passé de bon moment avec toi. Vraiment, ça me faisait plaisir de venir te voir. Écoute, je vais te donner mon adresse à Londres, si jamais tu veux m'y écrire. Pour ma part, je t'enverrais également des lettres si tu veux bien.

\- Merci, fit le plus jeune avec un sourire de circonstance qui brisa le cœur du brun. Vous allez beaucoup me manquer. 

Lorsque Sugizo se rendit compte que son jeune ami était aux bords des larmes, il se pencha vers lui et captura délicatement ses lèvres. Yoshiki le laissa faire mais lui lança un regard surpris lorsque leur échange pris fin. Son aîné glissa alors sa main derrière sa nuque et lui donna cette fois-ci un langoureux baiser. Son cadet ferma alors les yeux et savoura cette paire de lèvres qui ne tarda pas à s'éloigner à nouveau:

- Alors je te donne rendez-vous à Londres, Yoshiki. 

_''[...] Cet été fut le plus triste de ma vie même si j'en garde de précieux souvenirs. Dont celui de ce baiser d’adieu. Un baiser qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour. Une sensation que je n'oublierais jamais. Tout comme cet homme qui m'a donné rendez-vous à Londres...''_


	3. Automne 1937

_''[...]Maman est entrée ce matin dans ma chambre toute excitée. Pour la première fois, elle voulait que je l'accompagne là où elle passe toutes ses journées. Je croyais que c'était sur le port pour attendre des nouvelles de papa. Mais je me trompais[...]_

 

Automne 1937 :

« Yoshiki ! Dépêches-toi ! »

L'adolescent adressa une grimace à sa mère qui était de dos et se dépêcha de la rejoindre, se faufilant entre les passants qui circulaient dans les rues encombrées de la capitale. Le samedi matin était un jour très animé et beaucoup en profitaient pour faire leur course le long des rues commerçantes où les échoppes poussaient comme des champignons après un jour de pluie. Yoshiki laissa son regard traîner sur certaines étales où étaient disposés de ravissants colliers de perles. Le blond s'y arrêta un court instant, le temps d’effleurer du bout des doigts les perles blanches qui se reflétaient dans ses pupilles brillantes d'envie.

- Yoshiki ! S'écria sa mère en lui saisissant le poignet. On va être en retard! 

L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que sa mère le tira par le bras, l'entraînant loin de ces tentations futiles. Le jeune homme blond afficha une moue boudeuse tout en se demandant où sa mère l'entraînait comme ça. À  dire vrai, elle ne lui avait pas dit grand chose. Elle lui avait simplement demandé de mettre son plus beau kimono et quand il avait voulu la questionner, elle lui avait simplement répondu qu'il verrait bien. Seulement, Yoshiki détestait les surprises, en particulier celles de sa mère. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de la suivre dieu sait où, en espérant que cela ne soit pas si déplaisant que ça. Quoiqu'avec elle, il s'attendait au pire.

        

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, ils arrivèrent à destination. Il s'agissait de la base militaire de la ville. Yoshiki déglutit avec difficulté et lança un regard inquiet à sa mère. Elle n'allait quand même pas le faire entrer dans l'armée ! Il était bien trop jeune pour ça. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans et détestait les armes à feu. Non, il n'était pas fait pour être soldat et n'avait aucune envie d'aller se faire tuer en Chine pour une ridicule histoire de conquête territoriale. À cette pensée, le cœur de Yoshiki se serra. Il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle de son père mais surtout de hide.

- Yoshiki ne traîne pas, gronda sa mère en l'entraînant vers une petite porte. 

Le jeune homme blond la suivit avec résignation. Sa propre mère allait l'emmener à l'abattoir. Mais comment pouvait-elle le faire avec le sourire ? Elle l'aimait si peu que ça ?

 

Hayashi-san traversa un grand couloir en trainant derrière elle son fils. Ils croisèrent nombre de militaire et de civile travaillant sur site. Yoshiki s'étonnait d'ailleurs que personne ne leur accorde d'importance et les laissent circuler ainsi. Mais le plus surprenant était peut-être que sa mère semblait être connue des employés, aussi bien militaire que civile.

- Hayashi-san ! Vous êtes ponctuelle, comme toujours, déclara un homme d'une quarantaine d'année qui avait déjà perdu une bonne partie de ses cheveux. Oh ! Mais tu dois être Yoshiki-kun. 

L'homme en costume civile serra la main de Yoshiki qui le salua aussi poliment que possible. D’ailleurs il redoutait déjà ce qui allait suivre.

- Ta mère m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, reprit le quadragénaire. Au fait, je m'appelle Riharyu. Je suis chargé des communications extérieures.

\- Enchanté, fit timidement l'adolescent.

\- Mon Dieu Hayashi-san. Votre fils est tel que vous me l'avez décrit. Aussi frêle qu'une jeune fille ! 

À cette remarque Yoshiki baissa les yeux tout en gonflant d'air ses joues. Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait une allure très féminine surtout avec ses longs cheveux, seulement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être agacé lorsqu'on lui en faisait la remarque.

- Oh ! Colonel Deyama ! S'écria soudainement Riharyu. Vous êtes déjà rentré d'Allemagne ?

\- Oui, hier soir, répondit l'officier en se tournant vers son interlocuteur.

\- Et vous êtes déjà au travail ! Le Japon peut-être fier d'avoir un homme comme vous dans ses rangs.

\- C'est surtout parce que j'ai beaucoup de travail à accomplir au Japon.

\- Oui, je m'en doute. Je suppose que votre séjour chez nos alliés s'est bien passé ?

\- Remarquablement bien.

\- Vous avez eu la chance de rencontrer le Führer ?

\- Pas encore, répondit le colonel avec un léger rire. Je ne suis que colonel. Non, par contre j'ai pu longuement m'entretenir avec Himmler.

\- Vraiment ? C'est une grande chance pour vous d'avoir pu rencontrer le chef de la Gestapo.

\- Oui. Cette rencontre m'aura été très bénéfique. Maintenant veuillez m'excuser. J'ai encore beaucoup à faire.

\- Oh mais bien sûr Colonel. 

Toshi salua Riharyu puis posa les yeux sur Hayashi-san et sur Yoshiki pour les saluer à leur tour. L'adolescent releva alors les yeux et croisa ceux du Colonel. La gorge de Yoshiki s'assécha d'un coup en même temps que son cœur ratait un battement. L'homme brun qui lui faisait face portait un élégant uniforme et son sourire avait quelque chose de si... Yoshiki ne trouvait pas les mots tant il était troublé par ce simple échange de regard. Il ne put d'ailleurs détacher ses yeux de ce bel officier même quand ce dernier s'en alla. Ce ne fut finalement que lorsque sa mère lui donna un coup de coude que Yoshiki redescendit sur terre. Riharyu étouffa un petit rire puis déclara :

- Le colonel Deyama est un homme qui a beaucoup de magnétisme.

\- Oui, j'ai pu le remarquer, rétorqua Hayashi-san en regardant du coin de l'œil Yoshiki qui baissa les yeux tout en rougissant.

\- Il est le responsable en chef de la base en l'absence du général, précisa le quadragénaire. Autant dire qu'il en a la responsabilité la plupart du temps. Comme vous l'avez entendu, il revient d'Allemagne et je ne serais pas surpris que suite à son entretient avec Himmler, il décide de remanier certain point de notre police. Enfin, seul l'avenir nous le dira. Yoshiki-kun, si tu veux bien me suivre. Je vais te montrer en quoi consiste ton poste.

\- Mon poste ? Balbutia l'adolescent avant de lancer un regard inquiet à sa mère. 

Hayashi-san se contenta de lui sourire et fit signe à son fils de suivre Riharyu-san. Yoshiki acquiesça bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment rassurer car encore une fois il était hors de question pour lui de rentrer dans l'armée, même pour les beaux yeux du colonel Deyama. À ce nom, les joues de Yoshiki devinrent un peu plus pourpres. Cet homme était vraiment très charismatique et comme le disait Riharyu-san, il avait beaucoup de magnétisme.

 

Riharyu-san ouvrit une porte coulissante et invita Hayashi-san et son fils à le suivre à l’intérieur. Il s'agissait d'un petit bureau qui croulait sous les dossiers. Il y en avait partout. Sur le bureau, sur les étagères et même sur le sol !

- Voilà ton bureau Yoshiki-kun, déclara Riharyu-san. C'est ici que tu travailleras désormais, en tant que civile employé par l'armée. Ta mère nous à vanté tes mérites en calligraphie et nous avons grand besoin de personne aussi délicate que toi.

\- Mais... que dois-je faire au juste ? Balbutia Yoshiki.

\- Recopier tout ce qu'il y a dans les dossiers. C'était le bureau d'un officier qui a été envoyé en Europe. Malheureusement, il avait une écriture plutôt illisible. Mais tu t'y habitueras, j'en suis sûr. Ces dossiers sont très importants. Seulement, tu vois un peu le désordre ? Nous t'apprendrons à les classer et tu les rangeras après les avoir recopiés dans la salle des archives au sous-sol. Bon, je te laisse te familiariser avec ton nouveau lieu de travail. Bon courage. 

Lorsque Riharyu-san eut disparu derrière la porte coulissante, Yoshiki lança un regard insistant sur sa mère qui souriait largement. Après un petit moment de silence, Hayashi-san déclara :

- Tu t'ennuies à la maison et comme tenir la boutique ne t'intéresses pas, je me suis dit que ça pourrait te plaire.

\- Tu aurais pu me demander mon avis ! S'écria l'adolescent.

\- Comme si tu aurais dis oui, soupira-t-elle.

\- Et je peux toujours dire non.

\- Et tu perdrais ainsi l'opportunité de revoir ce beau colonel ? 

Yoshiki ouvrit la bouche de surprise, ce qui fit sourire sa mère. Lorsque l'adolescent reprit de la contenance, il détourna les yeux et tout en rougissant légèrement, il déclara :

- Je...je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

\- Vraiment ? Parce que tu crois que je ne sais pas que mon fils est attiré par les hommes ? Tu crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu avec ce vaurien de hide qui te courrait après ? 

Il n'y avait pas de colère ni de reproche dans sa voix. Il n'y avait qu'une pointe de moquerie pas bien méchante et qui était typique d'elle.

- Tu sais, il n’était pas bien discret ton amant lorsqu'il lançait des cailloux à ta fenêtre pour te faire descendre. Enfin, je me suis fait à l'idée que tu aimais les hommes alors n'en parlons plus.

\- Merci, murmura Yoshiki en baissant les yeux. 

Le visage de Hayashi-san se radoucit et elle posa une main sur la joue de son fils avant de lui murmurer d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

- Yoshiki. Tu es tout ce qui me reste alors je ne veux pas te perdre. 

L'adolescent releva les yeux vers sa mère et l'interrogea du regard. Savait-elle quelque chose qu'il ignorait ? D'un seul coup Yoshiki redoutait le pire mais il n'osa pas la questionner.

- Bon, moi je retourne à la boutique. Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe. Travaille bien mon garçon. 

Elle avança son visage vers son fils qui se pencha vers elle pour la laisser déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Elle le salua puis quitta le bureau. Yoshiki fixa longuement la porte close avant de se retourner vers les piles de dossier entassées. L'adolescent soupira profondément tout en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Voilà qui n'allait pas être de tout repos !

 

*

 

Il s'appelait Tooru Niimura mais son nom de plume était Kyo. C'est ce que Yoshiki découvrit en rangeant son bureau. C'était un homme peu soigné et son écriture était illisible même si Yoshiki s’y était habitué. Ceci étant dit, malgré son côté désordonné Kyo avait un véritable talent. Les poèmes qu'il écrivait étaient si beaux que par moment, Yoshiki en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il y avait tellement de tristesse dans ce qu'il écrivait. Jamais l'adolescent n'avait ressentit cela. D'ailleurs, plus il rangeait son bureau et arpentait ses dossiers, plus il avait l'impression d'apprendre à le connaître. C'était un peu ça. Yoshiki faisait la connaissance par procuration, du précédant utilisateur de ce bureau. Il se demandait même à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ce Kyo. Il n'avait pas trouvé de photo de lui, mais dans le fond c'était bien mieux ainsi car il pouvait s'imaginer comment était cet officier.

 

Ce soir là, Yoshiki était resté très tard dans le bureau du capitaine Tooru Niimura. C'était un vendredi. Un des jours de permission des militaires ce qui expliquait que très peu d'entre eux traînaient dans les couloirs. De ce fait, les locaux étaient très calmes et y être était presque reposant pour Yoshiki qui pouvait réfléchir tranquillement à sa vie. Cette dernière se résumait à peu de chose. Il avait sa mère et ce travail. Pour ce qui était de son cœur, il était en miette. Hide ne lui avait toujours pas envoyé de lettre et il était peut-être mort. Cette idée provoqua un pincement au cœur de l'adolescent qui ferma douloureusement les yeux avant de décréter qu'il était bien tard et qu'il devait rentrer chez lui.

 

Yoshiki ferma les dossiers sur lesquels il travaillait puis en ramena un au sous-sol dans la salle des archives. Il n'avait plus besoin de celui-ci et pouvait donc le ranger avec ses pairs. Le jeune homme blond prit l'ensemble de ses affaires et ferma derrière lui avant de se diriger vers la salle de archive pour y déposer le dossier qu'il avait emporté avec lui. Alors qu’il traversait l'ensemble des locaux pour arriver jusqu'à la porte conduisant au sous-sol, il passa devant le bureau du colonel Deyama. La porte était ouverte et Yoshiki s'arrêta un moment devant. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il faisait ça ni pour quelle mystérieuse raison son cœur s'emballait soudainement à la vue de ce bel officier qui travaillait bien tard. Toshi releva les yeux et les posa sur Yoshiki qui baissa automatiquement les siens avant de s'en aller en rougissant. Le blond ne perdit pas plus de temps et fila rapidement vers la salle des archives, saluant à peine les militaires qu'il croisait.

 

Une fois sa mission accomplie, Yoshiki se hâta de quitter le bâtiment militaire où il travaillait. Dans la cours, il croisa d'autres hommes en uniforme qui pour la plupart étaient ivres ce qui fit grimacer l'adolescent. L'un d'eux lui saisit justement le bras alors qu'il passait près d'eux et Yoshiki poussa un léger cri de surprise.

\- Allons ma jolie, on ne va pas te faire de mal, répliqua l'un des trois hommes qui l'entouraient. 

Yoshiki leur lança un regard noir qui les firent rirent avant de déclarer qu'il devait s'en aller. Le blond tenta de passer entre eux mais les militaires ivres l'empêchèrent de s'en aller en lui empoignant de nouveau le bras.

- Roh ! Mais viens boire un coup avec nous, répliqua un des militaires.

\- Je suis désolé je dois rentrer, rétorqua Yoshiki en tentant de se défaire de l'emprise que cet inconnu avait sur lui.

\- Moi je te dis que tu vas rester, rétorqua le militaire en resserrant ses doigts sur son bras.

\- Lâchez-moi ! S'écria Yoshiki en commençant à se débattre. 

Les trois hommes rirent et se rapprochèrent de lui.

- S'il vous plaît..., supplia Yoshiki alors que des mains se posaient sur son corps avec l'intention de se glisser sous son kimono. 

Sa supplication n'eut pas de suite et Yoshiki se fit plus virulent, n'hésitant pas à frapper ses agresseurs. Ces derniers commencèrent à perdre patience et l'un d'eux le gifla si violemment que Yoshiki perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol. Aussitôt, deux mains lui empoignèrent les bras alors qu'un des trois hommes se glissait entre ses jambes. Yoshiki se débattit comme un beau diable mais ils étaient bien plus nombreux que lui. Le blond voulut crier mais on lui plaqua une main sur la bouche et bientôt des larmes d'impuissance et de peur inondèrent ses joues.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ! S'écria soudainement une voix. 

Peu après, un homme arriva à leur hauteur et écarta violemment les militaires tout en les injuriant et en leur promettant la cours martiale. Yoshiki pour sa part était bien trop secoué de sanglot pour comprendre exactement ce qui se passait. D'ailleurs, il ne réalisa qu'il était sain et sauve que lorsque le visage inquiet du colonel Deyama se pencha sur lui.

- Vous allez bien ? Demanda l'officier en frôlant du bout des doigts la joue meurtrie de son cadet. 

Yoshiki lui fit un oui de la tête tout en plaquant une main sur ses lèvres afin d'étouffer un sanglot.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, ils seront corrigés comme ils le méritent, déclara Toshi en effaçant les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de Yoshiki. Venez, je vais vous raccompagner. 

Toshi se redressa et tendit une main vers son cadet afin de l'aider à se relever. Yoshiki glissa une main tremblante dans la sienne et se releva avec son aide.

- Venez, ma voiture est par là, déclara Toshi en lui tendant son bras. 

Yoshiki le prit avec timidité et suivit le colonel jusqu'au garage de la base situé à deux pas de là. Toshi lui ouvrit la portière puis s'installa au volant de sa voiture. Alors qu'il démarrait, il lui demanda son adresse et Yoshiki la bafouilla. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'officier alors que les joues de l'adolescent se faisaient plus rouges. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant chez Yoshiki, Toshi lui dit :

- Vous devriez éviter de travailler si tard le soir. Rentrez avant la tomber de la nuit la prochaine fois.

\- Oui. Merci encore colonel, murmura l'adolescent avant de descendre de voiture. 

Toshi se contenta de lui sourire et attendit que Yoshiki soit rentré chez lui avant de démarrer. Lorsque l'adolescent l'entendit s'éloigner, un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'appuyait contre la porte. Son cœur battait si vite et il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son sourire. Il était d'ailleurs toujours là quand sa mère, qui avait entendu du bruit dans l'entrée, arriva. Hayashi-san arqua un sourcil et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de lui demander :

- Alors ? Tu vas me ramener un gendre gradé au rang de colonel ?

\- Maman ! S'écria Yoshiki choqué. Je... je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Et puis quel colonel ? Je n'en connais aucun. De toute façon, quel homme aussi séduisant s'intéresserait à un autre homme ? Et puis, il doit être déjà marié, soupira Yoshiki.

\- Donc il y a bien un colonel. 

Yoshiki soupira de rage puis marcha bruyamment vers sa chambre sous le petit rire moqueur de sa mère.

 

*

 

Yoshiki travaillait également le samedi, mais ce jour-là, il ne rejoignit pas immédiatement son bureau. Il voulait d'abord remercier le colonel, ce qui n'était absolument pas un prétexte pour le revoir, du moins c’était  ce qu'il se répétait sans cesse depuis qu'il avait décidé de prendre la direction du bureau de l'officier supérieur. Une fois devant la porte, Yoshiki hésita longuement puis se décida à y frapper. Il poussa ensuite la porte et déclara :

- Je m'excuse de vous déranger Colonel... 

Il n'y avait personne. Le colonel n'était pas là et la déception s'empara du jeune homme qui soupira tristement.

- Il est reparti. 

Surpris, Yoshiki se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Riharyu-san. Le quadragénaire le salua amicalement puis déclara :

- Il est parti ce matin pour Berlin. Apparemment une affaire importante à régler avec Himmler. Ils s'entendent vraiment bien d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. D'ailleurs, je ne serais pas étonné que le colonel Deyama connaisse sous peu une promotion qui lui permettra de rester en Europe de manière permanente.

\- Oh..., fit simplement Yoshiki en baissant les yeux. 

Toshi était reparti et Yoshiki n'était pas prêt de le revoir. Mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi ? C'était du moins ce que l'adolescent essayait de se convaincre.

 

_''[... ] Je l'ai attendu tout l'automne. Mais je crois qu'il ne reviendra pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier, lui ou même les palpitations de mon cœur le jour où mes yeux se sont posés sur lui pour la première fois.''_


	4. Hivers 1937

_''[...]Je crois que je ne reverrai jamais ni hide, ni Sugizo et encore moins le colonel Deyama. Décidément, je ne dois pas avoir beaucoup de chance en amour. Enfin, il me reste encore une passion et elle, elle ne me quittera jamais. [...]''_

 

Hivers 1937 :

 

C'était devenu presqu’une habitude pour Yoshiki qui à chaque fois qu'il devait se rendre à la salle des archives, passait devant le bureau du colonel Deyama qui ne semblait pas décidé à rentrer d'Europe. Et puis, il y avait cette pièce non loin du bureau de colonel. Yoshiki n'avait jamais vu personne y entrer et s'était toujours demandé ce qu'elle pouvait abriter. Si elle avait été un bureau, il aurait sûrement vu quelqu'un y entrer. Mais jusqu'à présent, personne à sa connaissance n'avait franchi cette porte si mystérieuse. Il n'y avait probablement rien d'intéressant mais Yoshiki était doté d'une imagination débordante qui le laissait rêveur quant à ce que contenait cette dîtes pièce.

        

L'hiver était arrivé mais la neige ne semblait pas vouloir tomber sur la ville. Yoshiki soupira tout en observant le paysage gris depuis la fenêtre de son bureau, ou plutôt de l'ancien bureau du capitaine Tooru Niimura, car Yoshiki n'avait pas la prétention de posséder ce lieu. De toute façon, il ne voulait rien de l'armée et si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il ne serait jamais devenu l'un de ses employés. Mais il était conscient que sa mère avait besoin qu'il leur rapporte un salaire à la maison puisque la boutique ne marchait plus aussi bien.

 

Yoshiki ferma le dossier qu'il venait de recopier et se leva pour ranger la nouvelle version d'un des rapports du capitaine dans la salle des archives. Dans les couloirs, l'adolescent ne croisa personne et lorsqu'il passa devant le bureau du colonel Deyama, il ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille pour savoir s'il était rentré d'Allemagne. Malheureusement, il n'y avait que le silence qui se faisait entendre dans le bureau de l'officier supérieur. Le jeune homme blond poussa un profond soupir puis se détacha de la porte. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin, il s'arrêta net. La mystérieuse porte était entrouverte. Le cœur de l'adolescent se mit à battre la chamade et instinctivement il s'approcha de cette porte qui avait tant attisé sa curiosité ces dernières semaines.

 

D'une main tremblante, Yoshiki la poussa doucement et découvrit un grand salon baigné de lumière. Le mobilier était de style occidental, de grands tableaux ornaient les murs et des fleurs fraîches étaient disposées dans de grands vases. Yoshiki ne savait pas où poser les yeux tant tout lui paraissait beau et luxueux. Mais surtout, il y avait **lui**. Le cœur de l'adolescent rata un battement lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Jamais il n'avait vu une chose aussi belle. Même pas dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il était d'ailleurs si hypnotisé par sa beauté qu'il ne résista pas à l'envie de l’effleurer du bout des doigts. À son contacte le blond en eut les larmes aux yeux. Jamais de sa vie il n'aurait cru pouvoir approcher un véritable piano de concert. Il n'avait rien à voir avec ce misérable instrument qu'il avait dans sa chambre et qui se faisait tellement vieux qu'il peinait à sortir un son correct.

 

Du bout des doigts, Yoshiki pressa une touche et un son d'une pureté infinie résonna à ses oreilles. Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme blond qui s'assit avec précaution sur le siège qui faisait face à l'objet de ses fantasmes. Il ignorait  à qui appartenait ce piano mais il ne pouvait pas résister à l'envie de jouer quelques notes. Et tant pis s'il se faisait renvoyer pour ça. Il devait le toucher et caresser ces touches blanches et noires. Il devait les presser et les sentir vibrer sous ses doigts.

 

Hypnotisé par ce piano de concert, Yoshiki n'avait pas remarqué qu'il y avait une autre pièce dont la porte était restée ouverte. Dès que les premières notes résonnèrent, l'homme se trouvant dans la pièce d'à côté releva la tête et tourna son regard vers le salon qui était sensé être vide. Sans faire de bruit il s’en approcha et s'appuya contre le chambranle d’où il aperçut un jeune homme à peine sorti de l'adolescence, qui jouait du piano de manière admirable, comme s'il en avait toujours fait mais peut-être était-ce le cas ?

 

Yoshiki joua son morceau jusqu'à la fin sans que la moindre fausse note ou hésitation ne vienne perturber la mélodie qui remplissait la pièce. Lorsque la dernière note vibra, il poussa un léger soupir puis releva les yeux. Là, il croisa le regard mais surtout le sourire du colonel Deyama qui se tenait toujours appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Surpris, Yoshiki eut un geste de recule avant de se lever d'un bond tout en s'excusant de son audace. Le colonel n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car Yoshiki avait déjà pris la fuite avec son dossier sous le bras.

 

Le jeune homme blond ne s’autorisa à respirer que lorsqu’il fut seul dans la salle des archives. D’ailleurs son cœur battait encore la chamade... Jamais il n'aurait cru être surpris mais surtout, jamais il n'aurait pensé revoir le colonel Deyama. Il n'avait pourtant pas entendu parler de son retour d'Allemagne. Il était bien sûr heureux d'avoir pu le revoir mais il aurait tant espéré que cela se fasse autrement.

 

L'adolescent prit une profonde inspiration puis rangea le dossier et quitta la salle des archives avec l'intention de traverser le plus rapidement possible les couloirs pour regagner le bureau du capitaine qu'il occupait temporairement. Lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le couloir, il aperçut le colonel appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte donnant accès à ce magnifique salon qui contenait ce splendide piano. En l'apercevant Yoshiki piqua du nez et traversa le plus rapidement possible le couloir, tentant du mieux qu'il le put d'oublier la présence mais surtout le regard insistant que le colonel posait sur lui. Et l'officier supérieur ne le lâcha pas du regard. Il souriait même d'amusement devant l'attitude de cet employé civil qu'il connaissait et qu'il avait tout de suite reconnu bien que son nom lui soit toujours inconnu.

 

Une fois de retour dans son bureau, Yoshiki poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Il s'appuya même contre la porte coulissante et porta ses mains à sa poitrine sous laquelle son cœur était sur le point d'exploser. Cet homme était vraiment très séduisant surtout lorsqu'il souriait. Yoshiki était également heureux de le revoir. Il avait tellement attendu son retour ! Seulement, il ne savait pas comment le colonel allait réagir après l'avoir trouvé dans ce qui semblait être son salon. Après tout, Yoshiki avait violé un espace privé. Quoique dans le fond l'adolescent ne regrettait pas de l’avoir fait car il avait pu toucher la plus belle chose qui lui était donné de voir. Un piano de concert. Un vrai ! Le blond poussa un profond soupir tout en souriant. Il était dans le fond heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

La porte coulissante s'ouvrit brusquement et Yoshiki manqua de s'écrouler sur le sol. Riharyu-san arqua un sourcil de surprise alors que Yoshiki le saluait tout en rougissant d'embarras. Le voilà prit en flagrant délit de rêverie et il se sentait un peu ridicule d'avoir faillit s'écrouler sur son aîné. Riharyu-san lui adressa un sourire amical avant de lui annoncer que le colonel voulait le voir. Yoshiki écarquilla les yeux de surprise en même temps que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient. Le colonel Deyama voulait le voir ? Sûrement pour le réprimander pour ce qui s'était passé tout à l’heure. L'adolescent baissa les yeux tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et murmura qu'il se rendait immédiatement dans son bureau.

- Non, il t'attend dans son salon, rectifia Riharyu-san avec un petit sourire en coin. Allez file vite. 

Riharyu-san n'attendit aucune réponse et s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, laissant Yoshiki seul dans son bureau avec ses craintes et ses angoisses. Il en avait même des crampes d'estomac et n'avait qu'une seule envie, rejoindre son lit pour se cacher sous les draps. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas. Il devait se rendre auprès du colonel qui le demandait.

Yoshiki inspira profondément et serra les poings avant de quitter l'ancien bureau du capitaine Tooru Niimura. Il marcha d'un pas rapide vers le salon du colonel Deyama mais une fois face à la porte son courage s'évanouit et il hésita à frapper. Finalement, l'adolescent n'eut aucune décision à prendre puisque le colonel ouvrit lui-même la porte. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à face, le cœur de Yoshiki fit un bond hors de sa poitrine. Il fondit littéralement devant le sourire du colonel qui l'invita à entrer. Le blond le suivit timidement à l'intérieur et le brun referma la porte derrière lui, ce qui fit légèrement sursauter Yoshiki. Le colonel ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire en voyant à quel point son jeune invité était nerveux et lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il l'invita à prendre place dans un fauteuil. Yoshiki s'assit timidement sur un siège et le brun lui servit une tasse de thé avant de s'asseoir face à lui. Le militaire souriait toujours et l'employé civil avait quant à lui les yeux baissés tant il était intimidé par le charisme de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Yoshiki, c'est ça ?

\- Oui... oui colonel, répondit timidement le jeune homme blond.

\- Vous savez, vous pouvez m'appeler tout simplement Toshi. 

Le cœur de Yoshiki battit un peu plus vite. Le colonel l'invitait à l'appeler par son prénom, cette familiarité touchait beaucoup le plus jeune qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir, ce qui amusait un peu plus son aîné.

- J'ose espérer qu'il ne vous est rien arrivé de fâcheux depuis  notre dernière rencontre.

\- Vous vous en souvenez ?

\- Bien sûr. Je me suis même inquiété pour vous lorsque j'étais en Allemagne. J'ai dû partir si soudainement et j'ai eu peur que ces hommes ne soient pas châtiés pour leurs agissements. Enfin ils sont bien passés en cours martial et ils ne vous ennuieront plus.

\- Merci.

\- Vous jouez remarquablement bien du piano.

\- Je... je suis désolé d'être entré ici comme ça. Mais quand je l'ai vu je n'ai pas pu résister et...

\- Ne vous en faite pas, comment vous en vouloir après vous avoir entendu jouer. Vous avez un véritable talent. Voudriez-vous encore jouer pour moi ?

\- Oh... et bien si cela vous fait plaisir. 

Yoshiki lui adressa un timide sourire avant de poser sa tasse de thé sur la table basse. Il se leva juste après et marcha jusqu'au piano d'un pas tremblant d'émotion. Toshi l'y suivit et s'arrêta juste à côté du piano de concert. Yoshiki posa lentement ses doigts  sur les touches et commença à jouer tout en fermant les yeux afin d'oublier la présence du colonel. De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour pouvoir jouer. Ses doigts voyaient pour lui et bougeaient seuls sans qu'il n'ait besoin de réfléchir. C'était comme si ses mains étaient douées de raison et étaient capables de jouer sans son existence.

Toshi le regarda faire avec admiration. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un jouer aussi bien du piano que lui. Yoshiki avait un véritable don et il le gâchait à ranger des dossiers et à recopier des formulaires dans un bureau impersonnel. Non, la place du jeune homme blond était sur un tabouret, devant un piano à jouer de belles mélodies comme il était justement en train de faire. Sa musique était si douce, si belle que Toshi en était touché et ému. Même les opéras de Berlin ne lui avaient pas fait autant d'effet et il devait reconnaître qu'il avait besoin de s'asseoir pour savourer au mieux ce que le blond faisait pour son plaisir personnel et Toshi l'en remerciait.

Une présence se fit sentir à ses côtés et Yoshiki sortit brusquement de son monde tout en crispant ses doigts sur le clavier marquant un peu brutalement la fin de son morceau. Toshi venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui et avoir le brun si près de lui était si troublant ! Le cœur de Yoshiki battait jusqu'à en exploser et il se sentait presque suffoquer tant cet homme lui faisait de l’effet. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela pour quelqu'un et il se demandait ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

- Je suis navré de vous avoir déconcentré, murmura Toshi. 

L'estomac de Yoshiki se noua un peu plus. Toshi était si près de lui ! Il pouvait même sentir son souffle contre sa peau. Le brun posa à son tour ses doigts sur le clavier, si proche de ceux de Yoshiki que les doigts du blond se mirent à trembler légèrement. Yoshiki releva timidement les yeux vers le colonel qui souriait tout en contemplant les touches de son piano de concert.

- Ma mère était professeur de piano, déclara Toshi.

\- La mienne aussi ! S'écria Yoshiki sans trop réfléchir. 

Quand le blond se rendit compte qu'il venait de l'interrompre, il s'excusa tout en baissant les yeux. Toshi retint un léger rire puis reprit :

- Quelle coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? Je dois avouer que cela fait un moment que je n'en ai pas jouer. Mais vous m'avez redonné cette envie. Voudriez-vous en jouer avec moi ? 

Yoshiki releva ses yeux avec surprise vers l'officier supérieur qui lui souriait tendrement. Le blond rougit mais ne baissa pas les yeux. Il se contenta de se mordre doucement la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot et lui fit un oui de la tête. Toshi le remercia et peu après les deux hommes commencèrent à jouer. Par moment leurs doigts se frôlaient et Yoshiki s'en troublait mais il se reprenait toujours à temps pour éviter la fausse note.

Ils jouèrent du piano tout l'après-midi et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque la lumière manqua. Le crépuscule avait déjà recouvert la ville et il était temps pour Yoshiki de rentrer chez lui. Il avait d'ailleurs raté un après-midi de travail mais Toshi le rassura sur ce point en lui disant qu'étant le responsable de cette base, il n'aurait pas d'ennui. Yoshiki le remercia pour cet après-midi de piano mais le brun lui répondit que c'était à lui de le remercier, ce qui fit sourire un peu plus le blond.

- Bon, je crois que je vais y aller, déclara Yoshiki.

\- Je vais vous ramener. Je m'en voudrais beaucoup s'il vous arrivait quelque chose. 

Toshi se hâta de prendre son manteau et ils rejoignirent ensemble l'ancien bureau du capitaine Tooru Niimura où Yoshiki récupéra le sien. Une fois habillé avec, Yoshiki fut surpris que Toshi lui tende son bras. Le blond hésita mais finit par le prendre timidement. Il n'osa d'ailleurs pas regarder Toshi alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côté à travers les couloirs de la base militaire. En passant près du bureau de Riharyu-san, Yoshiki tenta de se faire tout petit, mais l'ami de sa mère ne le rata pas et sourit largement en voyant le jeune homme blond au bras du colonel. Le supérieur de Yoshiki les suivit même des yeux avant de replonger dans son dossier, se disant qu'il en aurait des choses intéressantes à raconter à son amie.

Toshi aida Yoshiki à monter dans sa voiture et peu après, le brun le ramena chez lui. Contrairement à la dernière fois, le colonel s'arrêta devant chez Yoshiki et descendit de voiture avec lui afin de le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. À chaque nouveau pas qu'ils faisaient ensemble, Yoshiki avait l'impression de rêver un peu  plus. Après tout, jusqu'à hier, il avait cru ne jamais revoir cet homme et voilà qu'il était à présent à son bras sur le pas de la porte de son domicile. Et Yoshiki regrettait qu'ils soient déjà arrivés.

- Reviendrez-vous jouer du piano avec moi demain ? Demanda le brun.

\- Après avoir terminé de travailler, répondit Yoshiki.

\- Alors je vous attendrais dans le salon. À demain.

\- Oui, à demain. 

Yoshiki prit une courte inspiration puis poussa la porte de chez lui sous le regard bienveillant du militaire qui ne partit que lorsque la porte se referma derrière Yoshiki. Ce dernier resta collé contre elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et les mains posées sur son cœur battant la chamade. Yoshiki était encore dans les nuages quand sa mère arriva dans l'entrée. Elle avait bien évidement été attiré par le bruit dans l'entrée et lorsqu'elle tomba sur son fils souriant comme un idiot, elle ne put que déclarer :

- C'est un général cette fois ?

\- Maman ! S'écria Yoshiki choqué par les insinuations de sa mère. Et puis d'abord il est colonel.

\- Oh ! C'est toujours ce colonel ? Deyama c'est ça ? 

Embarrassé, Yoshiki adressa un regard noir à sa mère avant de monter bruyamment vers l'étage. Dès qu'il fut dans sa chambre, le jeune homme blond se laissa tomber dans son lit tout en soupirant de bonheur. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien et avait déjà hâte d'être à demain pour revoir Toshi avec qui il jouerait du piano jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

 

*

 

Les fêtes de Noël et de fin d'année étaient terminées et les bureaux de l'administration civile de la base retrouvaient leur décoration sobre et classique tout comme les appartements du colonel Deyama. Ce dernier n'avait rien fait de particulier pour Noël et il avait été hors de question pour lui de rentrer dans sa famille car il savait que cette dernière cherchait activement une potentielle épouse à lui présenter et Toshi ne voulait pas d'un mariage arrangé. Non en fait, il ne souhaitait pas se marier tout court, ce qui était un sujet de dispute avec son père. Voilà pourquoi le colonel avait passé les fêtes de fin d'année ici. Et puis il avait eu de quoi s'occuper avec la réorganisation de la police qu'il avait fait en suivant le modèle allemand et qu'il avait perfectionné en l'adaptant au système japonais. Il s'était également assuré que les mesures prisent contre les opposants politiques soient menées à bien malgré les jours festifs qui s'étaient annoncés. Après tout, ce n'était pas le moment pour qu'un attentat soit déclenché dans la capitale ! Surtout qu'une bonne partie de leur troupe était encore occupé en Manchourie où les chinois se montraient de plus en plus réticents à la domination japonaise.

Toshi lâcha un léger soupir tout en portant son regard vers l'horizon blanc. Il était rare qu'il neige à la capitale mais cet hiver, le ciel avait fini par être clément et leur avait offert un peu tard de la neige. C'était Yoshiki qui avait été content. En pensant à ce jeune homme encore adolescent, un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Toshi. Il ne savait pas depuis quand l'évocation de Yoshiki le faisait sourire mais chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, un étrange sentiment s'emparait de lui. À dire vrai, dès leur première rencontre, depuis ce fameux soir où il l'avait sauvé, Toshi n'avait cessé de penser à lui. Même lorsqu'il était en Allemagne, il s'était surpris à se demander si cet inconnu allait bien. Alors qu’elle n'avait pas été sa surprise lorsqu'à son retour il avait trouvé Yoshiki assit devant son piano, jouant comme jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un le faire. Le colonel avait totalement été envoûté et pas simplement par la musique, il le reconnaissait volontiers. Il se demandait même si ce qu'il ressentait été normal. Dans le fond, il s'en moquait un peu, il riait simplement tout bas en pensant à la réaction qu'aurait son père s'il venait à l'apprendre.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Toshi qui se retourna avant de s'approcher de la porte qui s'ouvrait sur un Yoshiki tout aussi souriant. Toshi le pressa d'entrer et comme Yoshiki tardait à la faire, le brun lui prit la main pour le faire avancer plus rapidement vers le piano. Ils ne jouèrent toutefois pas tout de suite. Ils s'assirent face à lui et discutèrent, l'un assit à côté de l'autre. Le siège était si étroit qu'ils se tenaient l'un contre l'autre mais ce contact leur était devenu vital pour tout les deux. Ils étaient d'ailleurs habités par la même envie mais redoutaient tout deux la réaction de l'autre bien qu'ils se doutaient qu'elle serait positive. Finalement, rien ne se passa aujourd'hui tout comme la veille, ils se contentèrent de discuter de tout et de rien avant de jouer au piano. Toutefois l'un comme l'autre cherchait le plus possible le contact avec l'autre. Et dans ce jeu, leurs doigts s'effleuraient plus d'une fois sur le clavier, modifiant par moment le morceau en lui même afin de pouvoir effleurer la chair tendre et douce de l’être secrètement aimé.

À la tombée de la nuit, Toshi ramena Yoshiki comme il le faisait chaque soir. Mais le brun avait décidé que cette fois-ci serait différent des précédentes. En effet, il ne pouvait plus faire comme si de rien n'était. Il devait libérer ce torrent de sentiment qu'il refoulait depuis plusieurs semaines. Cela l'avait effrayé au début mais après y avoir mûrement réfléchit, il avait enfin admit qu'il ressentait quelque chose de différent pour Yoshiki. Il ne savait s'il pouvait qualifier ça d'amour mais c'était au blond de le lui dire. Toshi accompagna Yoshiki jusqu'à la porte de chez lui. Le jeune homme l'en remercia comme à chaque fois et alors que Toshi aurait dû s'en aller, il n'en fit rien. Il s'avança vers Yoshiki dont les battements de cœur devenaient plus intenses à mesure que le visage du brun s’approchait du sien. Il savait tout comme le colonel ce qui allait se passer et l'un comme l'autre le désirait. Toshi pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Yoshiki qui les entrouvrit immédiatement. Le blond ne se contenterait pas d'un contact chaste. Il attendait ce moment depuis bien trop longtemps pour s'en contenter. Le brun le comprit notamment parce qu'il partageait son impatience et peut-être que ce premier baiser était plus raisonnable ici que chez Toshi car après tout, il aurait pu dégénérer s'ils n'avaient pas été sur la voie public. Mais dans ces circonstances, il ne resta qu'un baiser. Un baiser passionné où deux langues se rencontraient amoureusement pour se caresser et se dire je t'aime sans que les mots eussent encore traversés leurs lèvres déjà soudées. Les mains du colonel se posèrent sur la taille du blond et il approfondit leur baiser, ressoudant à chaque fois leurs lèvres dès qu'elles s'écartaient pour les laisser respirer. Après de long et successifs baisers, les deux hommes s'écartèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre. Leur regard plongea dans celui de leur vis à vis et ils se sourirent. Yoshiki finit par baisser les yeux tout en rougissant et Toshi lui caressa tendrement le visage avant de lui murmurer : à demain. Yoshiki acquiesça et rentra chez lui avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Toshi regarda la porte se refermer derrière le blond puis il regagna son véhicule d'un pas léger.

 

*

 

Yoshiki referma son dossier et se leva d'un bond. C'était le dernier, du moins pour aujourd'hui et il avait eu un mal fou à en venir à bout. Il fallait dire que le capitaine Tooru Niimura avait vraiment exagéré dans la rédaction de son rapport et avait dû mettre un point d'honneur à paraître le plus illisible possible. À moins que ce jour-là, il ne soit atteint d'une flémingite aiguë. Cette idée fit pouffer de rire Yoshiki qui imaginait bien le capitaine poète avachie sur son bureau et râlant contre ses supérieurs qui lui avaient demandé ce rapport. Mais le blond en était venu à bout ! Il avait réussi à recopier ce dossier dans son intégralité bien qu'il doive avouer qu'à certain moment il avait eu envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Mais à présent que son travail du jour était terminé, il pouvait se rendre auprès du colonel. En y pensant, les joues du jeune homme encore adolescent se teintèrent de rouge. Lui et Toshi étaient devenus très proche et ce baiser échangé sous son porche n'avait pas été le seul. Par la suite ils avaient pris l’habitude de s'embrasser au moment des au-revoir et à présent, ils le faisaient quand l'envie leurs prenait. Mais ils n'étaient jamais allés plus loin.

Le blond lâcha un léger soupir tout en souriant et se dépêcha de traverser le couloir le menant à la salle des archives. Sur le chemin, il croisa nombre de militaire qui le saluèrent poliment. Yoshiki y répondait avec plaisir puis les hommes en uniforme reprenaient leur conversation. Lorsque l'un d'eux prononça le nom du colonel Deyama, Yoshiki se figea.

- Encore en Allemagne ? S'étonna le premier.

\- Bien sûr. Le gouvernement Nazi semble beaucoup l'apprécier, répliqua le second.

\- Exc... Excusez-moi, intervint Yoshiki en se retourna vers eux. Le colonel s'en va ?

\- Demain, déclara le premier soldat.

\- Demain..., répéta Yoshiki d'une voix étranglée.

\- De toute façon le colonel passe bien plus de temps en Allemagne qu'au Japon, plaisanta le second militaire. 

Yoshiki leur adressa un sourire de circonstance, tentant tant bien que mal de paraitre naturel, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Toshi partait demain pour l'Allemagne mais jamais il ne lui en avait touché mot. Pas un seul instant il n'avait sous-entendu la chose ! Alors il comptait s'en aller comme un voleur, comme la dernière fois ? Des larmes se formèrent aux coins des yeux de Yoshiki qui se dépêcha de gagner la salle d'archive pour y ranger le dossier recopié du capitaine Tooru. Une fois le document en rayon, Yoshiki porta sa main à ses lèvres et étouffa un sanglot mais il ne pleura pas. Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'essuya les yeux du bout des doigts. Il avait déjà trop pleuré pour tant d'homme parti à la guerre. Il y avait d’abord eu son père. Yoshiki n'avait pas pleuré lorsqu'il l'avait vu embarquer. Il l'avait fait une fois rentré chez lui, dans de sa chambre d'où il avait entendu sa mère pleurer également. Elle non plus n'avait pas pleuré au port. Elle avait bien trop de fierté. Ensuite il y avait eu hide. Ce dernier ne lui avait toujours pas donné signe de vie et était sûrement mort en Manchourie. De toute façon Yoshiki lui avait clairement dit qu'il ne l'attendrait pas mais son amant était quand même parti pour stabiliser cette possession japonaise sur les côtes de l'Empire du milieu en ruine. Enfin, il y avait Sugizo qui était retourné à Londres à la fin de l'été dernier. Depuis, Yoshiki n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de lui et doutait en avoir un jour.

Après avoir prit une profonde inspiration, Yoshiki quitta la salle des archives pour rejoindre Toshi dans son salon. À chaque pas qu’il faisait vers cette porte, son cœur se serrait un peu plus. Est-ce que Toshi lui annoncerait son départ cette fois ? Mais surtout, il avait peur de sa propre réaction. Il ne savait pas s'il parviendrait à faire comme si de rien n'était si le colonel n'abordait pas le sujet.

La porte lui faisait à présent face. Yoshiki inspira profondément puis la poussa. Toshi était debout face à la fenêtre. Lorsqu'il entendit Yoshiki entrer, il se retourna et adressa un large sourire au blond qui y répondit faiblement avant de lui tourner le dos pour refermer la porte derrière lui. Alors que Yoshiki avait encore la main sur la poignée, il sentit le torse du colonel contre son dos. Le cœur du jeune homme se serra un peu plus quand Toshi le prit dans ses bras et il dut se mordre violemment la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas se mettre à sangloter. Le colonel le serra tendrement dans ses bras et Yoshiki lâcha la porte pour se laisser faire. Après cette brève étreinte, Toshi le fit se retourner avec l'intention de l'embrasser mais Yoshiki eut un geste de recule qui surpris le militaire. Le colonel l'interrogea du regard et le blond lui demanda froidement :

\- Quand comptais-tu me le dire ? 

Toshi comprit immédiatement de quoi il parlait. L'expression de son visage le trahissait et il le savait. Il détourna alors les yeux et murmura :

- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu comptais partir sans me le dire ! S'énerva Yoshiki dont le visage était à présent parcouru de larme.

\- Je te l'aurais dit, se défendit le militaire en lui prenant les mains.

\- Quand ? Quand !

\- Yoshiki, commença Toshi en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Non..., murmura Yoshiki en reculant jusqu'à la porte contre laquelle il se retrouva bientôt coincé. Ne pars pas. Ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi.

\- Yoshiki, je ne pars pas à la guerre. Je pars en mission diplomatique. Tu sais très bien que c'est moi qui suis chargé des bonnes relations entre le IIIe Reich et notre gouvernement. Je ne peux pas me dérober à mes fonctions, ajouta le brun en pressant délicatement son front contre celui tremblant du blond. Je ne pars que pour quelques semaines. Je serais bientôt de retour mon amour, je te le promets. 

Yoshiki acquiesça d'un léger signe de la tête et Toshi l'embrassa tendrement. Le blond fut d'abord retissant à cette marque d'amour mais rapidement, il se laissa aller à ce contact si doux qu'était celui des lèvres de Toshi contre les siennes. Très vite, Yoshiki passa ses bras autour du cou du brun qui le décolla de la porte tout en l'enlaçant. Le blond se resserra un peu plus contre lui et les mains de Toshi se crispèrent sur son kimono.

\- Si tu ne reviens pas j'en mourrais, murmura Yoshiki entre deux baisers.

\- Alors moi aussi j'en mourrais, déclara Toshi. Parce que je t'aime plus que tout.

\- Redis-le-moi s'il te plaît.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t’aime Toshi. 

Leur baiser se fit plus passionné et lentement, le colonel l'entraîna vers la porte de sa chambre. Ce soir, ils ne joueraient pas de piano. Ce soir, ils se prouveraient dans les faits ce qu'ils venaient de se murmurer pour la première fois.

 

_''[...] Ce fut notre première nuit. Sans doute la plus belle de ma vie. Le lendemain, Toshi devait partir pour l'Allemagne. Je ne l'ai pas accompagné. Je suis resté dans le bureau de Kyo et j'ai lu et relu les poèmes qu'il avait écris. Je les connais presque par cœur, mais je ne me lasse jamais de lire ces vers de désespoir et d'amour perdu. Voilà de quelle manière j'ai occupé ma journée. Dans le fond, même si je me sentais seul après le départ de Toshi, je ne l'étais pas. J'étais entouré par les mots d'un capitaine que je ne connais même pas mais qui me semble tellement familier. Pour l'heure, je ne sais pas combien de temps Toshi va rester en Europe. Mais lui, je l'attendrai.''_


	5. Printemps 1938

_'' Aujourd'hui, il s'est passé quelque chose d'incroyable. J'étais en train de recopier un document quand Riharyu-san est venu frapper à la porte de mon bureau pour m'apporter une lettre. Au début, mon cœur à fait un bond dans ma poitrine en pensant que c'était Toshi mais ce n'était pas lui. C'était Sugizo. J'ai cru que j'allais pleurer lorsque j'ai eu sa lettre en main. À l'intérieur, il me disait à quel point il était désolé de ne pas m'avoir écrit plut tôt mais que les circonstances n'y était pas propice. Apparemment des choses graves se passent en Europe et ce qu'il m’explique diffère complètement de ce que le gouvernement nous raconte lorsqu'il daigne nous en dire un peu sur l'Europe et son allié allemand. Je n'ai pas tout compris dans ce que Sugizo me disait mais apparemment, l'Allemagne est une menace pour la démocratie. Je dois avouer que ce mot m'est un peu inconnu et j'ai dû mal à voir ce qu'il entend par démocratie. Il m'a également parlé d'une guerre qui serait inévitable malgré les précautions françaises et anglaises. Je dois avouer qu'en lisant le mot guerre, mon cœur s'est serré. Toshi est en Allemagne actuellement et j'espère que tout va bien pour lui. Sugizo m'a également parlé d'une guerre en Espagne. Une guerre pour la démocratie. Encore ce même mot au sens étrange pour moi. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère qu'il se montrera prudent car ses idées sont clairement contraires à celles émises par le gouvernement japonais. S'il tenait de tel propos ici, je crois qu'il aurait déjà rejoint les prisons en compagnie des communistes et autres idéalistes dont les propos me sont étranges. Mais surtout, j'espère que Toshi reviendra vite. J'ai peur pour lui compte tenu du climat tendu que connaît l'Europe, du moins selon les dires de Sugizo. [...]''_

 

Printemps 1938 :

 

Face à lui se trouvait un dossier mais ce n'était pas lui que Yoshiki lisait. C'était plutôt l'un de ses magnifiques poèmes que le capitaine avait écrit. Ou plutôt Kyo puisque tel était son nom de plume. Il avait vraiment beaucoup de talent et une sensibilité étonnante pour un militaire. Yoshiki se demandait parfois où pouvait bien être cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il aurait bien aimé rencontrer. S'il avait la chance de l'avoir en face de lui, il lui dirait combien il aimait ses textes. Mais Yoshiki savait qu'il était improbable qu'il rencontre un jour cet homme. Le jeune homme blond soupira puis sourit en lisant : « De tout mon cœur j'espère ton bonheur. Il y a du bonheur au-delà des larmes. Mais tu n'es pas là au-delà des larmes ». Yoshiki reposa la feuille en haut de laquelle était écrit **Undecided**. Apparemment c'était de l'anglais bien que le poème soit écrit en japonais.

 

On frappa à la porte et cette dernière s'ouvrit. Yoshiki ne bougea pas et garda les yeux sur le poème que Kyo avait écrit. De toute façon à part Riharyu-san, qui cela pouvait bien être ? Peut-être sa mère qui lui apportait son déjeuner. _Peut-être..._ Yoshiki poussa un léger soupir et tourna enfin les yeux vers la personne appuyée contre la porte coulissante ouverte. À cet instant son cœur rata un battement. Ce n'était ni Riharyu, ni sa mère. Il s'agissait du colonel Deyama. Lorsque Yoshiki l'aperçut, des larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes sur son beau visage. Toshi se contenta de sourire sans bouger. Yoshiki se leva en tremblant et avança d'un pas peu sûr vers son amant contre lequel il ne tarda pas à se blottir. Toshi resserra ses bras autour de lui et le jeune homme blond pleura contre son épaule tout en lui murmurant à quel point il lui avait manqué. Toshi lui chuchota qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de penser à lui et Yoshiki releva son visage pour l'embrasser. Le colonel répondit avec plaisir à ce baiser dont il ne tarda pas à prendre le contrôle.

\- Ne restons pas là, sinon nous pourrions être surpris, murmura Toshi entre deux baisers.

\- Oui, répondit Yoshiki dont le visage était toujours inondé de larme. 

Le brun lui sourit tendrement et essuya le visage humide de Yoshiki avant de lui prendre la main pour le conduire dans ses appartements. Une fois au lieu dit, ils ne restèrent pas au salon pour jouer du piano. Ils avaient une tout autre envie qu'ils devaient assouvir immédiatement. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas étreints depuis le départ de Toshi l'hiver dernier et leur envie de l'autre était plus que pressante. Leurs corps étaient même déjà enflammé rien qu'au contact de l'autre alors qu'ils étaient encore habillés. Mais ils s'aimaient et c'était suffisant pour justifier leurs actes que beaucoup qualifieraient de répréhensible. Mais cela leur était bien égal et même s'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre leur amour au grand jour, tant qu'ils pouvaient le faire à l'abri entre quatre murs, le reste importait peu.

 

Avec ses lèvres et sa langue, Toshi redessina le corps si désirable de son amant à qui il avait pensé à chaque instant durant son voyage en Allemagne. Yoshiki avait hanté ses pensées et à défaut de pouvoir presser ses lèvres contre les siennes, le nom du jeune homme blond n'avait cessé d'apparaître à la bouche du colonel. Ce dernier se demandait comment il avait pu survivre à une si longue séparation. Après tout, il ne pouvait être plus comblé qu'en étreignant ce frêle corps qui tremblait de plaisir sous le sien. Et Toshi le faisait gémir de bonheur alors que leurs corps se rencontraient à nouveau. La première fois avait été ce fameux soir, la veille du départ de Toshi pour Berlin. Cette nuit  serait la deuxième qu'ils partageraient dans ce lit si confortable dans lequel Yoshiki s'était parfois étendu seul durant l'absence du brun. Ce dernier lui avait d'ailleurs donné les clefs de ses appartements afin qu'il puisse en disposer librement et c'est ce que Yoshiki avait fait. Il s'était rendu chaque après-midi ici pour jouer du piano. Par moment quand son cœur souffrait trop, il se rendait dans la chambre du colonel et s'allongeait dans ce lit où ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois et où ils étaient à nouveau en train de le faire. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de plus beau que de se dire je t'aime avec le corps une fois que les mots s'étaient taris. Et à ce stade de leurs unions, les mots devenaient incompréhensibles au point de se changer en gémissement de plaisir que l'un comme l'autre partageaient en les entrecoupant de baiser passionné.

\- Je t'aime tellement, murmura Toshi en lui donnant un dernier baiser remplit de tout son amour. 

Ces quelques mots furent les derniers compréhensibles car bientôt, il se glissa complètement dans le blond qui se cambra tout en rejetant la tête en arrière, offrant son cou à son amant qui gémissait tout autant que lui. Mais comment faire autrement lorsque les frictions des muscles se resserrant l'un contre l'autre se font de plus en plus intenses ? Et ils savouraient chaque contact qu'ils pouvaient avoir et cherchaient à se fondre un peu plus l'un dans l'autre que ce soit dans la pénétration ou dans leurs baisers de plus en plus avides.

 

La nuit commençait à tomber et ils étaient toujours étendus l'un contre l'autre dans le lit de Toshi. Ils avaient passé le reste de leur journée ici à ne se soucier que de l'être aimé et du bonheur que leurs étreintes pouvaient leur apporter. Mais ils ne firent pas que l'amour, ils parlèrent beaucoup. Toshi lui raconta son voyage et chacune de ses paroles étaient littéralement bues par Yoshiki qui était avide de description surtout de celles des villes d'Europe. Toshi lui parla longuement de Berlin où il avait essentiellement séjourné. Il lui raconta également dans quelle circonstance Himmler lui avait fait rencontrer le Führer. C'était avec ces deux hommes que Toshi avait passé ses derniers jours en Allemagne. Apparemment le colonel avait faire bonne impression au dirigeant nazi qui l'avait en estime au point de souhaiter très vite le revoir parmi eux. À ces mots, le visage de Yoshiki se teinta de tristesse. Toshi allait donc repartir et Yoshiki regrettait beaucoup qu'il soit aussi estimé des allemands.

Toshi se rendit compte de la pâleur du visage de son amant qui s'était également blottit un peu plus dans ses bras comme s'il avait peur de le perdre. Mais il ne le perdrait pas et Toshi ne comptait pas l'abandonner ni le laisser une seconde fois. Lorsqu'il le lui murmura, Yoshiki eut un pâle sourire. Ce n'était que des mots et puis, il savait que Toshi ne pouvait refuser les invitations de Berlin. Il en valait des relations diplomatiques entre le Japon et l'Allemagne. Et Yoshiki savait qu'il n'était pas  bon de froisser l'allié nazi. Après tout, le Japon avait assez à faire avec la Chine mais aussi avec les restes de l'Orient qu'il comptait mettre sous sa coupe.

- Ne t'en fais pas, nous ne serons jamais plus séparé, murmura le colonel en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux blonds de son amant.

\- Ne me promet pas des choses que tu ne pourras pas tenir, murmura Yoshiki d'une voix étranglée. 

Toshi le fit se redresser et l'obligea à le regarder. À de nombreuses reprises Yoshiki détourna les yeux mais le militaire su à chaque fois capter son regard. Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'il avait toute l'attention du blond, Toshi déclara :

- Tu viendras avec moi la prochaine fois.

 Le visage de Yoshiki se marqua d'incompréhension et tout en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il balbutia un faible :

- Quoi ?

\- J'ai parlé de toi au Führer. Et il aimerait beaucoup t'entendre jouer au piano.

\- Mais...

\- Tu ne vas pas refuser une invitation diplomatique, déclara Toshi avec un large sourire. Voilà une belle promotion qui servira le pays. 

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Yoshiki qui ne tarda pas à se jeter au cou du brun qui le serra tendrement dans ses bras.

 

_''[...] Cette nuit là fut peut-être l'une des plus belle car Toshi m’a promis que nous ne serons jamais plus séparé. Et je le crois. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Il me veut à ses côtés et il a été jusqu'à vanter mes mérites au piano au dirigeant de l'Allemagne. C'était assez osé et j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il m'a assuré que tout se passerait bien et je le crois. Mon dieu ! Mais ce qu'il me promet c'est l'Europe ! J'avais toujours rêvé d'y aller et lui, il me l'offre sur un plateau. Non seulement je pourrais jouer du piano à longueur de journée mais en plus je serais à ses côtés à Berlin. Que demander de plus ? En plus le gouvernement japonais me paiera en tant que diplomate ! Mon dieu mais que rêver de plus ? Avec cet argent, maman n'a plus à s'en faire. Et il est évident qu'une partie de mon salaire lui reviendra. Je lui en ais parlé. Elle est heureuse pour moi, même si elle est inquiète. Elle aussi a entendu des choses épouvantables sur l'Allemagne et sur les nazis. Pour ma part, je ne sais toujours pas quoi en penser. Mais je pense que je me ferais rapidement une idée quand j'y serais. Et puis beaucoup de monde disent du mal de notre gouvernement alors qu'il n'est pas si terrible que ça. Enfin, en Europe, je croiserais peut-être Sugizo. Enfin j'espère, même si la probabilité que cela arrive est presque nulle. Sugizo n'est pas en Allemagne. Il a même ce pays en horreur depuis que les nazis ont prit le pouvoir. Je me demande bien ce que les nazis ont de si terrible ? Enfin, j'en saurais plus quand j'y serais car je ne peux me fier aux informations officielles que le gouvernement fait circuler. En tout cas, j'ai hâte d'y être.''_


End file.
